


TJS: Tales from Shiganshina

by 20Nintegafan04



Series: The Jaeger Siblings: Attack on Titan rewritten [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because it's not Eren if he isn't angry, But also Angry Eren Jaeger, But only because it'll be in the main story, Eren Jaeger is a good big brother, Faye is Eren's sister, Fluff, Gen, Lots of it, Protective Eren Yeager, Soft Eren Jaeger, Spin-off to The Jaeger Siblings., Very subtle hints of eremika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04
Summary: [SPIN-OFF TO THE JAEGER SIBLINGS]What were the lives of the Jaeger Siblings like before Shiganshina?Spoilers, it's very wholesome.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Jaeger Siblings: Attack on Titan rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984534
Kudos: 6





	1. Night Time Candlelight Reading - 841

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS A SPIN-OFF OF THE JAEGER SIBLINGS, WHICH IS REQUIRED READING FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> These stories will be much smaller than the main series chapters, and will take place between 836 (Faye's birth) and 845 (Just before the Fall of Shiganshina.) 
> 
> Much like the main series, this series will focus on the lives and relationships of the Jaeger Siblings.
> 
> Chapters taking place between 836-839 will not have Armin as Eren hasn't met him yet. Chapters before 844 will not have Mikasa as she hasn't met the Jaegers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little night time reading with the Jaeger Siblings.

**841**   
**Shiganshina District**   
**Wall Maria South**   
**Eren: Age 6**   
**Faye: Age 5**

Late at night in the southern Shiganshina District, many people are already asleep. In the Jaeger household, Eren and Faye remain awake. 

Eren's entire perception of the world was changed a few days ago by his best friend Armin Arlert. Before then, he just kind of... accepted the status quo, but now Eren wanted nothing more than to see the outside world. 

Carla and Grisha were already well asleep, though unbeknownst to them, their children weren't. Eren and Faye would often sit together on a bed and read books together after what Armin showed him, the blonde boy would share some of the books he owned with the Jaegers. 

"So all this is outside the walls?" An excited Faye asked, looking up at her brother in childish excitement. 

Eren nodded, "Yep, Armin showed me all about it, and one day we're gonna see it." On the surface, one would never expect to use "Eren Jaeger" and "Gentle" in the same sentence, but when it came to his little sister Eren was practically a different person.

"I wanna see it too!" Faye whisper-shouted. 

"We will, Faye. That's a damn promise, we'll see what's beyond the walls and explore it all." Eren said, a determined smile on his face.

Faye and Eren turned to the book, Eren explaining what Armin told him. Dim, flickering candlelight being their only source of light. Eren's hand casually and gently stroked Faye's hair, causing the girl to grow tired.

Eventually, Eren looked down to Faye, hearing her soft, gentle breathing. Standing up gently, Eren gently laid his sister into her bed and pulling her covers over her. Eren gently stroked Faye's head. 

"G'night Faye, love ya." Eren whispered, before putting out the candle. Walking out of the room slowly.

"Night Eren, I love you too." Eren turned as Faye sleepily responded. A gentle, loving smile came across the normally angry boy's face. Eren quietly closed the door before walking off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET. MY. BOY. EREN. BE. WHOLESOME.
> 
> These stories will be a LOT shorter than the main series chapters, and won't be in chronolgical order, but will have the years in the title.


	2. Dealing with some bullies - 842

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, walking through the streets, encounters some bullies surrounding Faye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pissed Eren is back.

Eren walked through the streets of Shiganshina alone, having planned to meet with Armin later during the day. For the time being he simply decided to go on a walk to clear his mind. For once, Eren wasn't sure exactly where his sister was right now, which caused him slight worry.

Walking past a local bakery, Eren waved at the elderly woman who owned it. Eren and Faye would often go there whenever they had any spare change. The owner was nice and often conversed with the Jaegers. 

Turning a corner, Eren suddenly heard laughter coming from an alleyway. Recognising the laughter from some local bullies who often bullied Armin, Eren often engaged them whenever that happened. However, Armin had told him yesterday that he would be out later on account of helping his grandfather with something.

However, Eren suddenly overheard whimpering. Stopping in his tracks, Eren suddenly got a much more uneasy feeling and began to walk towards the alley. Peeking around the corner, Eren saw something that made his blood boil.

He saw the three bullies surrounding a six-year-old girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. They had Faye surrounded. 

And she was bruised and crying.

Eren saw red.

Running down the alley at an abnormal pace, Eren's fist collided with the first bully's face, sending him to the ground.

"What the fu- It's Eren!" One bully pounded his fist into his hand. "Lemme guess, looking for another beating?"

The third bully pointed to the absolutely pissed look on Eren's face. Now, Eren normally does look annoyed, but here...

He looked positively **MURDEROUS**.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Eren launched a kick right into the third bully's face, outright knocking a tooth out. 

Eren then attempted to punch the first bully again, but he caught his fist and smirked. That smirk was wiped off when Eren grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

The second bully charged Eren, who responded by punching him directly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him drop to the ground. 

"Shit, let's bail!" The first boy shouted, as he and his posse ran off with him. 

Eren was about to give chase until hearing a quiet whimper coming from the ground. Eren walked over to Faye and kneeled on the ground, gently placing a hand on Faye's arm. Faye was curled up into a ball on the ground. 

"...Eren?" Faye whispered out. 

Eren nodded gently. "It's alright Faye, they're gone now. C'mon, I'll take you home." Eren picked Faye up in a piggyback. "Why were those bastards picking on you?"

"They said something about you an' I wasn't gonna let them bad talk you. Thanks for helping Eren, you're the best." Faye said, Eren smiled at his little sister's sweet words. 

"Thanks Faye." Eren carried her back to their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Eren really loves his little sis.


End file.
